Naraku's Revenge
by SerpentQueen
Summary: My views on why Naraku hates Inuyasha so much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. but I wish I owned Sesshy

Chapter 1 (Naraku's P.O.V)

Naraku was in his bedroom, in the new castle that he just took over, watching his beautiful mate battle Inuyasha for his father's precious treasure through his puppet's eyes. When he saw his mate transform into his second demon form and be defeated, he screamed with rage. He stalked out of his room and out the castle running at top speed to get to his beloved mate. It took him only a few minutes until he found him with red-tented eyes and his left arm cut off. He carefully walked over to him knowing that if he startled him he would probably attack. When he got close, enough Sesshomaru started scenting the air trying to identify who was coming. Once he noticed that is was his mate, he relaxed. I knelt beside him running my fingers through his long beautiful hair that was now tainted with blood. "Relax now I am going to pick you up and take you home." He nodded slowly as I carefully picked him up. "Try to stay calm this is going to be a rough ride." I ran all the way back to the castle as fast as I could. Inuyasha would pay for what he did to my mate. I will make sure I get my revenge. I laid Sesshomaru onto our bed and called for a healer. This middle-aged woman came with herbs of all kinds; she stopped the bleeding then wrapped the stump that was left of his arm in bandages. It wouldn't take long for him to heal because he is a full demon but I am still worried about him.

(3 days later)

I was right it didn't take long for him to bet better he is already arguing with the healer about changing the bandages. One thing my mate hates is help when he is injured he has the fierce independence that I love about. I let him walk around the castle but not for long. He hates the way I cuddle him but I can't help it. I have already begun my revenge on Inuyasha. I am collecting the jewel shards that I had tried to steal over fifty years ago from that priestess Kikyo it seems that the jewel has finally returned. It just so happens that the Inu-hanyou is looking for it too. I will become stronger with every shard I gather then one day hopefully soon I will kill Inuyasha slowly.

AN: I hope you like it and sorry for making it is short but I write this story during school so I don't have a lot of time to make it longer. Please review and tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I have finally fully recovered thank god. My heat cycle is coming up very soon I can sense it and I don't think Naraku would mate with me if I was still injured. Naraku has been so obsessed with vengeance on Inuyasha for hurting me that I hardly get to see him. All he every talks about is Inuyasha this and Inuyasha that. I was tired of hearing about Inuyasha when I was younger and I am tired of hearing about Inuyasha now. I just want my father's sword so that I could let his memory live on and so that I could become the strong demon he wanted me to be, but no he gave me this worthless sword that cannot cut, that cannot kill. I will not think of that now I need to find my mate and tell him my heat cycle is going to begin. I find him in one of the battle rooms he must be looking for another jewel shard.

"Naraku"

"Yes"

"I just wanted to inform you that my heat cycle is coming very soon so you might want to get any demons out of the castle."

"Okay my darling mate."

"Oh and please come to bed tonight I miss your warmth and company." I walked back to our room knowing that he would follow me shortly he always does. It has been awhile since we have been intimate. I lay on the bed awaiting until my mate walks in. he walks in shortly after with this lustful look in his eyes. I was laying on my back looking at him as he walked closer to me he slowly stripped out of his robes.

Edited

After we caught our breath, Naraku slowly pulled out of me. I rolled over lying on Naraku's chest and occasionally kissing it as he hugs me closer. As we are both about to fall asleep I managed to get in "I love you Naraku," which he replies, "I know, love you too."

AN: I hope you like it and the next chapter should be out soon and please review I want to know what you guys think of it. Sex scences can be read at adultfanfiction under the username yaoigirl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Naraku's P.O.V)

I awake to the sun shining in my face. Today I am going to tell Sesshomaru about my plan for defeating that hanyou mutt. I could tell that Sesshomaru was awaking so I slowly got out of bed and grabbing a robe to cover my naked flesh. "Meet me in the battle room," I said as I walked out of the room with the thought of revenge fresh on my mind. I know he heard me he has very sensitive ears and it doesn't take long until he joins me in the battle room. "I have the perfect plan for you to enact our revenge and getting your father's sword," Sesshomaru looked at me with interest. "I will give you an arm to replace the one you lost but this arm will be a human arm with a jewel shard fragment embedded in it."

"Are you sure that this will work?"

"I'm positive. When you get the sword from Inuyasha I want you to kill him but take this hive for there is a monk traveling with him now that might prove to be a nuisance." He nodded as he took the hive. I went behind the desk to collect the arm with the jewel shard embedded in it then gave it to him. "Take this arm and defeat Inuyasha." He took the arm and connected it to his missing arm. I told him were he could find Inuyasha and his humans. I sent another puppet to watch from afar so if my beloved mate is hurt too much I can help.

A.N: sorry it's such a short chapter but the next chapter will be longer. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

Naraku awoke and clothed himself in a robe and told me to meet him in the battle room. I know I he will most likely tell me his plan to defeat Inuyasha. I slowly get out of bed to put on one of my traditional robes but without my armor. I meet him in the battle room were he says he is going to give me an arm and not just any arm but a human arm! Why does he think that I would use a human arm even with a jewel shard embedded in it, but he is my mate and I will do what is asked of me if this will give me my one true desire. He also gives me a hive for a troublesome human. I wonder who this human could be. I return to our room to get my armor and it's a good thing it was fixed when my hanyou half brother broke it.

I am now on my way to Inuyasha with this giant demon and my retainer Jaken whom I despise his existence. I know Naraku has sent a puppet to watch me and I feel oddly comforted by that. When we get there, I call Inuyasha down to me with the giant demons huge strength. It does not take long for Inuyasha and his humans to come running. I start the battle and like always he is slow to react must be the human blood running through his veins. I easily get the sword from him, "I will show you what power this sword truly has." I see the awe in his face when he sees me kill a hundred demons in one swipe of the sword. That is when the monk tries to intervene and tries to suck up the giant demon and my retainer into his wind cycle in his hand. That must be the troublesome human. I throw the hive into the air and these bees come out and start to head straight for the wind cycle. They must have been poisonous by the way the monk's reacted to it. I am back to fighting Inuyasha when this arrow comes out of nowhere. The human wench Inuyasha was with tries to shoot another since the last one missed and only hit my armor but I stopped it with my poisonous claws. "Inuyasha you are still a demon do not except human aid." He tries to get the wench to stop but she just doesn't so I strike her with my sword. Inuyasha has gotten all of his humans away now but it will still do him no good. We continue to fight sword-to-sword sheath until he grabs my human arm trying to stop the blow. I place my poisonous claws through his back and out of his chest. Blood flows from the wound but then he takes part of the human arm off along with the sword, which he brings to the ground in front of him. I know he has lost consciousness but he is still in control of the sword. Jaken doesn't take heed of my warning and gets struck down. We leave because we can't even get close to him let alone take the sword back. On the way back the bees follow us. I take the arm off before it can burn the rest of my arm off and one of the bees grabs the jewel shard to take back to Naraku.

When we get back to the castle, I go to my mate. "I am sorry I could not carry out your plan please forgive me."

"It is okay my beloved we will get him next time, but I think that it is time for me to make a personal meeting with that hanyou."

"If that is what you wish my mate."

"You may kill some humans to let out your frustration at not winning while I am gone."

"Okay thank you, you know just what will make me feel better." I kiss him gently on the lips.

"I will see you when I return my beloved." He left soon later while I went and killed some of the human town's people nearby. Their screams are music to my ears. I wish I could make Inuyasha scream like these pathetic humans. When I return I feel much better and tired so I go to our room and take a nap until my mate returns.

A.N: I hope you liked this chapter it was my first time writing a fight seen from first person.

Please review so I know if you liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Naraku's P.O.V)

I make my way to the forest I know Inuyasha will be at and wait up in a tree until he notices me and comes to find me. I of course know not to let him see my face so I wear my baboon pelt. Soon later, I see Inuyasha in the clearing and I jump down from the tress so he can see me. A monk, a kitsune, and an old priestess accompany him. I tell all about how I setup both Inuyasha and Kikyo to kill each other and how I stole the shikon jewel using his identity. "But that is not why I am here. You will pay for what you did to my mate. You and your filthy hanyou blood should not have been able to defeat my mate. My mate and I will have what we want sooner or later."

We fight but he is still weak from the wound inflicted on him by Sesshomaru. I soon turn my back on him after I unleash my miasma. He comes from behind me and slashes the back of my robes as I float away in my miasma. I know he saw the burn mark on my back but who cares if he knows who I used to be. I am not that pathetic human anymore. I make my way back to the castle wanting to see my mate and have my mate this night. I can tell his heat cycle is coming closer because just being close to him I want to mate with him. The smell is not as pungent but its still there.

I find him asleep in our bed lying on his back. Some strands of his hair have fallen into his lovely face. I walk over to him, remove the white strands from his face, and trace the stripes on his cheeks. Sesshomaru awoke and smiled seductively once he picked up the smell of arousal I was giving off. I tailed my hand from his face to his neck tracing his silky skin. I untie his robes letting them fall apart so that I could see his gorgeous body.

Edited

we both know we needed this after a day of fighting and not getting what we both wanted but there will be another day and another time to which I will be ready with a new plan to get the revenge I crave.

AN: I really hope you liked that one and I was wondering if I should make this Mpreg or not I will leave it up to my readers on this so please review your answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

Naraku is finally spending time with me but he is not always completely there. I know he will never fully give up on his revenge against Inuyasha but I wish that when he was with me that that he is only concerned about me. My heat cycle is coming closer and I know that I will be possessive of my mate and it seems that the only time he focuses only on me is when we are mating and it makes me feel bad like all I am good for is to fuck. I know he says that his revenge is for me and what he did to me but I really don't care about all that. Think that he's only doing this because it made him look bad that his demon mate cannot defeat a hanyou but he should know that just because you are a hanyou that doesn't mean you are weak other wise I would have been seme and dominate in this relationship. That was how I knew Naraku would make a good mate because he was hard to defeat even for me. I remember like it was yesterday.

Flashback

I was walking along the forest with Jaken just enjoying the silence of the forest when I heard something behind me. I turned around claws lengthened ready to kill anything that posed a threat and out comes this beautiful hanyou with red eyes and long wavy black hair. I could tell by the way he was sniff around me that he was looking to mate with me. "I am not female so I suggest that you leave me alone." I hate it when demons think that I am female or fragile.

"That does not concern me I care not your gender. You are beautiful the way you are." I was surprise usually male demons wanted a female demoness to have heirs.

"Well I do not mate with just anyone you will have to keep up with the tradition but first we must fight to see you will be seme because I will not bottom easily." He nodded and we fought until we were both bloody and tired but soon he pinned me down and bit my neck to show his dominance. Now was the time of truth with every demon mating there is the battle that will show if you are worthy. Then the chase, the dominate must catch the submissive and mate with him or her. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could through the trees. I know the forest like I know the back of my hand. I thought I had finally lost him so I slowed down. Then out of no where he lands right on top of me. I struggled but soon he had me pinned to where I could not move.

He leaned in close to my ear and whisper softly "gotcha".

End of Flashback

That was the first time that we mated and after that Naraku would never let me out of his sight and now all he can think about is my half brother Inuyasha. I would never leave my mate but the way he is acting makes me think about it. I just wish I could have back the mate I fought for, the mate that caught me, the playful mate that loved me, the mate that said I was his everything. I guess I will have to wait for that mate to come back and I have to deal with the mate I have now.

AN: I hope you like this new chapter I want to give you some background on how they met each other and I will give more background as I go by. Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Naraku's P.O.V)

I know that my mates heat cycle is getting closer and he'll want to be around me constantly but I can't have my plans put on hold they are critical at this point. He isn't the only one that misses the time were it was just all about us but I can't go back to that life now I will kill Inuyasha for what he did and I will use the jewel shards to help me accomplish my goal. I will have the last laugh and I will moan in pleasure when I hear Inuyasha's last scream of death. Then I shall come home to my mate and celebrate his half brother's death.

I go and look for my mate in our bedroom he's sitting on the bed and seems to be thinking about something deeply. I wonder if he is thinking about his brother's demise as I am. I walk over to him and he says something that I had not expected him to say, "My heat cycle will start tomorrow will you stay or will you be leaving me?" I looked at him with a shocked look on my face. "Don't act so surprise like you weren't thinking about it. I just want to know what I am to expect will I have the pleasure of my mate here or will I have the pain of you not being here." I looked at him trying to gauge his feeling on the matter.

"I want to be here with you, you should know that but …"

He never let me finish as he blew up in my face yelling, "BUT YOUR NOT GOING TO BE HERE THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY YOU BASTARD!!!! I HOPE YOU AND MY BROTHER HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME DOING WHAT EVER IT IS YOU ARE PLANNING SEEING AS YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE!!! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE MAYBE YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE MAYBE I SHOULD NEVER HAD AGREED TO THIS MATING AT ALL!!!!!!"

I stare in shock at what he just said. I can't believe my mate has been thinking about leaving me. His eyes were tinted red as he breathed hard from all the yelling he did. "I do still love you; you should know I'm doing this for you."

"Yeah right you're doing this for yourself your just using me as your reasoning so you don't have to face the facts that you are just pissed because he beat you in combat. And you talk about love you have a fine way of showing that you love me. You're hardly around the only times I see you is when you go to sleep or you want to fuck me. I feel like once again my brother has stolen something from me, first my father then my father's sword and now you."

"Sesshomaru I love you with all my heart I know I haven't been spending as much time with you as before but I still love you, and it's true that I am fighting Inuyasha for your sake as well as mine. I will say that part of the reason I am doing this is for my own selfish reason but also part of it is for you. If you want me to start spending more time with you I will try to do so and I will start by staying here the whole time during your heat cycle." Sesshomaru finally started smiling when I said that I would stay for his heat cycle, and that is when I noticed that this is the first time I've seen him smile in a long time. Maybe I should rethink how I'm going about with trying to defeat Inuyasha.

AN: Please review and tell me if it's good or not so I will feel like finishing this story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it he actually agreed to stay during my heat. I felt so happy I actually smiled for the first time in a long time. I had such longing built up in me that I stood up and kissed him passionately pouring all my feelings into the kiss. Naraku responded to the kiss moaning and pulling me closer to him. For once I felt like I was the center of his life again and I reveled in the feeling.

We fell back onto the bed trying to feel as much of the other as possible. Soon both our tops were gone and both of our hands were feeling along the other's back and chest. We shared several passionate kisses before his kissed traveled down my neck to my chest were he then licked and suckled my nipples into harden peaks. He continued his exploration of my body down my stomach until he reached the top of my pants.

Edited

We were panting trying to get our breath back as we lay beside each other with me in his arms. As we regained our breath we began to tenderly caress each other and for the first time since I was injured by my brother I felt loved and I felt cherished by my mate. I hope everything stays like this for the rest of my heat and afterwards. I have missed my loving mate caring for me and tending to my needs. I fell asleep soon after with the thought of my mate embedded in my mind.

AN: I want to thank my wonderful reviewers for their lovely thoughts on my story and their support of this story. I hope to get more reviews from you guys and more. Tell me if you liked this chapter. You can read the edited scene at adultfanfiction under the username yaoigirl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Naraku's P.O.V)

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I felt the warmth of my mate lying in my arms. I enjoy the peace of having my mate in my arms for a few minutes before I have to get up. I get up and get dressed then I walk over to my still sleeping mate and caress his face and place a gentle kiss on the crescent moon on his forehead. I walk out of our bedroom and make my way to my office. Just because I am staying during my mate's heat cycle doesn't mean I have to give up on my goal of defeating Inuyasha.

I heard a loud moaning noise coming from the bedroom and I knew that Sesshomaru had awakened and was ready for another round of lovemaking. I walk towards our room and heard whining and moaning coming from inside the room. I opened the door and Sesshomaru was on his hands and knees naked trying to present himself to his dominate mate. The smell coming off of him was enticing.

Edited

I rearranged my mate so that he was comfortable on the bed and returned to my office. I don't mean to seem unfeeling it's just that I have work to do and I can't rest just yet. Maybe later I will join him in our bed. I return to my office and start on my new plan. If I can't defeat Inuyasha in person I'll defeat him through something that belongs to me. I will make an offspring that will kill Inuyasha for me. I began my plan by slicing off a piece of my flesh and leaving it to form into a new form of demon that I can control, something that will be my servant. As my offspring took the shape of a female, I decided on the name Kagura. "Kagura you will go to Inuyasha and you will kill him do not fail me or you will be punished."

"Yes Naraku." Kagura flew off on her feather to find Inuyasha while I imagined his sweet death but my thoughts were distracted by the needy sounds my mate was making. I guess I had to return to my mate instead of daydreaming of Inuyasha's death.

A.N: I hope you liked this chapter review and tell me how it is. Read edited scene at adultfanfiction under the username yaoigirl.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

Mating season lasted for a week and I can't believe that Naraku stayed the whole time. I feel like he actually loves me again. I can feel the creation of our love inside my womb. This is something special that I have been waiting for, for a long time. I hope it's a boy, someone that will make my mate and me proud. We need a strong heir. Although I know, any child of our union will be strong.

The sun on my face awoke me, and my mind not clouded by lust, for once. I rolled over hopping that my mate will be next to me but he isn't. I am slightly disappointed but I know my mate is a busy person.

I get dressed slowly since I was still sore from mating season and walk into Naraku's study. I was greeted with the site of my mate conversing quietly with a demoness. I soon lost all reality. "So this is the reason you haven't been spending time with me, you're with your whore of a mistress! How could you do this to me you lying bastard! I can't believe you! You don't deserve the pups that I now carry!"

"Let me explain."

"NO! You have taken advantage of me for the last time." I ran out of the room and out of the manor. Naraku was left in the manor with his mistress and the knowledge that he might have lost both his mate and their unborn child.

I wondered around the forest for hours not knowing where I might wind up. In my travels, I came across a human village that was destroyed by from what I could tell demons, not that I cared any about any human village. As I walked past the village, I found a little human girl lying dead on the ground. I don't know if it was father's past on human compassion or if my hormones got the best of me but I suddenly had the erg to save her. Tenseiga started vibrating at my waist encouraging me to save her. I unsheathed the sword and pointed the tip toward the girl. I could see the soul collector demons gathering around her. I sliced through the demons and saw the girl take her first breath of life from her once dead body.

The girl opened her eyes slowly and squinted up at me. Slowly a smile blossomed on her face. "Thank you for saving me. Rin's name is Rin what is yours?" I don't know what possessed me to tell her who I was but I did anyways.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru." I had answered the girls question so I turn abruptly and continue walking to my unknown destination. As I continued walking, I could smell that the little girl called Rin was following me. I didn't care that the girl was tailing me just that she thought she was getting away with it. "You might as well come out I know that you are there." The child paused behind the tree she was hiding. I don't know if she was shocked that I knew she was following me or she was afraid I would hurt her. I decided to put her fears away. "I will not hurt you. I just thought you would prefer to be walking with me then following me around." The girl hesitated before finally coming out from behind the tree slowly.

"You will let me travel with you Sesshomaru-sama?" She said in her innocent voice.

"Yes" we traveled for many miles with no destination in mind. We soon came upon my manor in the Western Lands. I didn't even notice we had traveled that far. "We shall spend the night here."

"Is this your manor Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. For a little girl she does not talk very much.

"Yes" We arrived at the giant double doors big enough for a transformed Inu Youkai to fit threw. Once inside I called for my servant, "Jaken!" and my voice echoed throughout the manor.

"Sesshomaru-sama you're finally back!" Jaken said as he ran towards me and attached himself to my right leg. I kicked him off me while ordering him to prepare rooms for us. "But Sesshomaru-sama that is a human she is not worthy to stay in your manor!"

"Do not tell me who is worth of me." Jaken coward away from me while bowing low to the ground and started groveling.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. I will have your rooms ready." I walked toward the master room in the manor, the same ones I lived in before I mated with Naraku. Naraku will never know his heir. I will raise it as only my heir and it will only know of my heritage. I hope Naraku and his red-eyed whore die together trying to kill Inuyasha!

AN: Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Please review and tell me how you like it. You can read the edited scene at adultfanfiction under the username yaoigirl.

Chapter 11 (Naraku's P.O.V)

When Sesshomaru stormed off, I caught the faint scent that a demon gives off when they are with child. I wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru became with child but I didn't expect it to happen until after I killed Inuyasha. That is why I must concentrate harder on destroying Inuyasha so that when my child is born I will have time to spend with my family.

"Aren't you going to go after your mate?"

"Yes, but not right now. I want you to find Inuyasha and follow him closely, and this time don't disappoint me Kagura."

"Yes Naraku." Kagura took out her feather and flew out of the window on her giant feather. I decided that since I had Kagura on Inuyasha duty I would try to find my mate. With my mate being a demon lord and a very powerful one at that, it was going to be hard trying to catch his scent. After a while, I caught a faint scent of him when the winds shifted and I could tell he was farther away than I thought, but I would be able to catch up. I quickly followed the scent and on the way, I found a destroyed human village. I wonder if my mate took his frustrations out on this human village or not? I continued to follow my mate's trail until I came upon his ancestral manor.

I snuck up to the manor and found the master bedroom's window. It was uncommonly easy to get here and I became concerned for my mate's safety. I jumped onto the balcony and forced the door open. Sesshomaru was lying on the bed with his hand over his stomach protectively.

"What are you doing here?" I wasn't surprised that he wasn't asleep. I didn't expect him to just let someone wonder in.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me that easy." Sesshomaru snorted is amusement. "You left before I could explain."

"I don't want to here about your affair with that wench!" Sesshomaru shouted as he curled more into himself as if trying to block out my presence.

"I am not having an affair with Kagura she is a spawn I have created to track Inuyasha so that I could have the time to spend with you during your heat cycle. You should have noticed that she has the same scent and the same eye color as me. She is born of my flesh." Sesshomaru slowly sat up and looked at me uncertainly.

"Really, you aren't sleeping with her?"

"Yes, why would I ever mate with such a lonely demon? You are the only one that I would mate with." Sesshomaru got up and ran towards me and I opened my arms in welcome.

"I'm so glad you're not sleeping with that wench or I would have to kill you both after I have my pup." Sesshomaru said with a deep growling voice while snuggling into my chest.

"I would never do that." I said with a seductive smirk. I could tell my mate knew the implication of my tone as the sexual tension in the room rose. Sesshomaru started panting as our mating bond forced his submissive side out. He started a low whining noise that increased as I moved closer us closer to the bed.

"Strip and get on the bed." I said in a lust-filled voice. He immediately did as he was told. After the last piece of clothes hit the floor, Sesshomaru was on his hands and knees presenting him to me. I quickly disrobed and knelt behind him.

Edited

When we finally came down from our pleasure high and our breathing was under control I asked my mate a question.

"Who is that human girl and why is she here?" My mate looked off at the wall not answering my question. My curiosity grew with the longer my mate withheld the answer. "Sesshomaru who is that girl and why is she here?" I said but this time with a threatening tone to my voice. Sesshomaru slowly got around to answering me then.

"I kind of found her." He said in a timid voice.

"You found her?" I said in an unconvinced manner.

"Well I passed this human village that was destroyed and I found the girl dead in the forest. My sword tensaiga started pulsing so I pulled it out and then I could see the soul collector demons gathered around her. I experimented and cut through the demons, killing them. Then all of a sudden, the girl came back to life and started following me. I don't know if it's just my hormones but I want to keep the girl as my ward." I had never seen my mate so excited about anything let alone a human girl before I was shocked. "Can I keep her with us please Naraku?" I thought about how this could benefit me. The girl would keep my mate occupied while I'm out trying to destroy Inuyasha and I wouldn't have to worry about him being alone.

"Sure you can keep your pet human. That is if you can convince her to stay with you after what she just saw." Sesshomaru hurriedly got up, rushed to put on clothes then ran out of the room, most likely looking for that human girl. I don't particularly care if the young human girl stays or not but if she does she can benefit me in some way. I pull the covers that were hanging at the foot of the over my body and laid there waiting for my mate to return.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I raced out of my room as fast as I could. I don't know why I cared about this human girl but my instincts keep telling me I have to protect her. It didn't take long for me to find her while tracking her scent. She hadn't gone very far just out into the garden. She was just sitting there looking up at the stars. "Rin what are you doing out here at this time of night?" She just shrugged her shoulders and didn't even turn around to look at me.

"I didn't mean to be so forceful with you when you walked in on my mate and I. My demon instincts were over powering me at the time." She nodded then faced me with a blinding smile on her face.

"It is okay Sesshomaru-sama Rin is not mad." I let a small smile grace my face for a short time before it returned to the normal cold mask.

"Come Rin I want you to meet my mate." She quickly got up and followed me back into the manor. "Rin I have something to tell you before you meet my mate. He isn't very fond of humans but I will make sure he does you no harm, but still be cautious of him if I'm not around. Also there will be a new addition to the household soon since I am with pup." Rin smiled and ran up to hug me.

"That is wonderful news Sesshomaru-sama Rin will take good care of you and the baby when your mate is not around." The girl seemed to pause then started to consider something. She had a puzzled look on her face but it didn't seem like she was going to ask the question she desperately wanted the answer to.

"What is it Rin?"

Rin looked at me shyly then said," I didn't know that Sesshomaru-sama was a girl." I blushed slightly then shook my head.

"No Rin I am not a female. Male demons can become pregnant like any other female demon but only during their heat cycle, which I will tell you about when you are older."

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama." The rest of the way back to my room, where my mate was still, was in silence. When we finally reached my rooms I walked in first and asked Rin to follow behind me. Naraku was lying on the bed still naked with the sheets covering his bottom half.

"Ah I see you've found the human girl but why did you bring her here?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my ward Rin and to warn you not to hurt a single hair on her pretty little head." Naraku raised his right eyebrow acknowledging the threat then took a closer look at the human girl.

"What is your name human girl?"

"Rin's name is Rin sir."

"Hm my name is Naraku and I'm letting you stay because I know you'll do as I intend for you to. Don't think I want anything to do with you just stay out of my way and we'll get along perfectly." Rin nodded and moved to hide being me.

"Rin it is time for you to go to bed. Go back to your room and sleep," I said as I looked directly at Naraku. Even though he had this innocent look on his face I know he was up to something. Rin said good night to me before leaving to go to bed. "What are you planning Naraku I know your planning something?"

Naraku tried to play innocent but he's really back at it. "Why would I be planning anything and if I am planning something it would have to relate to you."

"That is what I'm afraid of." Naraku pulled me onto the bed with him and pulled me close to him so he could run his fingers through my hair. He has always loved my long hair and he says playing with it relaxes him.

"Why do you say things like that Sesshomaru. You know I only do things that will help us in the long run." I sighed into his chest. I hate it when he makes me feel bad.

"I know my mate but recently things have not been going according to plan I just don't want anything to mess up what we have right now. We have a little one to think about now not just ourselves." My mate hugged me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru everything will work out fine I'll make sure of it." I nodded and sleepily asked the question I dreaded the answer to.

"Now that I'm with pup will you still leave to go fight Inuyasha?" It was silent for a long time.

I started to think he wasn't going to answer my question so I rolled over to go to bed when at last he said, "I will do my best to be here for you." He hugged me from behind and he soon fell asleep while I cried silent tears. For the first time since I was young I cried myself to sleep.

When I awoke my mate was no longer there just as I thought would happen. Even though I knew that my mate wasn't going to change it would have been a nice surprise if he did. Since I am at my manor and not the one I share with my mate I must choose which one I would like to birth my pup and raise for a few months in because I wouldn't be able to immediately move to the other manor. The birth would take too much out of me that I could die in the transfer and also the pup needs to be in a stable setting to get used to being outside my womb.

If I stay at our manor I'll be closer to where my mate plans and organizes his attacks on Inuyasha. I would be all too aware about what is taking my mate's time away from me and not to mention that good for nothing demoness is there helping to keep my mate away from me. I don't think I would be okay there emotionally as I get closer to the actual birth. I think being here is best for me. I can put aside the thoughts of how Naraku is abandoning me and focus on taking care of myself and Rin. Speaking of Rin I must go check on her.

I got out of bed and put on the new clothes that had been laid out for me. I walk to Rin's room which is across the hall and open the door. To my amazement I see Rin arguing with my servant Jaken. "Sesshomaru-sama! Your awake did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes Rin I slept well how about you?"

"Perfect!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt my lord but that human girl has told me you are with child which I know is a lie since you wouldn't tell a lowly human before you told your loyal servant so please inform her of the truth." Jaken bowed before me then turned towards the girl and gave her a rude glare.

"She is right Jaken I am with pup and it would be in your best interest to treat my ward with some respect." I said with contempt in my voice.

"But my lord she is but a lowly human girl you cannot be thinking of taking her under your protection." I was starting to get annoyed with Jaken's refusal to follow orders so I kicked him out of the room.

"Come Rin let us go find you some food."

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama!"

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was so busy with school related stuff that I didn't have the time or the right mind set to finish any new chapters but now that school is out I can totally focus on my stories. Please review and tell me how you liked it and if I get lots of good reviews I might update faster.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (Naraku's P.O.V)

I don't like the fact that I have to keep lying to Sesshomaru but I have to do this for our future. As I keep collecting jewel shards I become stronger and I know it won't be long before I finally defeat Inuyasha. While I made my way back to the manor I share with Sesshomaru I began to think about ways to make it up to my mate for leaving so soon. I can't use sex as a way to get back into his good grace since I just used that recently, or maybe I can. I'll just spice it up some.

Once I reached the manor I summoned Kagura to me. It didn't take long for her to show which I was grateful for. "Kagura you better have something good to report to me." Kagura bowed to me before she began her report.

"I am sorry Naraku I was not able to wound them enough on my own they over powered me. Inuyasha has acquired two new group members besides the miko. He now has a monk and a demon slayer."

"Hmmm Kagura I am most disappointed in you but seeing as you've brought me some valuable information I'll let you off this time. Wait here." With the growth of Inuyasha's group I will have to step up my attacks. I went into my office and began to create another offspring that Kagura could take with her.

When I was done a small demon child with a pale complexion, white hair and soulless eyes stood before me. "You will serve me and only me unless I tell you otherwise. I hold your life in my hands so do not disobey, or you will perish."

"Yes Naraku." I looked in my desk drawer and grabbed a mirror that I had found a long time ago. It has the power to steal souls and I think it would be fitting for a soulless demon to steal something they don't have. "I am going to give you this mirror that you're to use on Inuyasha group as needed to bring them down in power. Go with Kagura and keep an eye on her for me. Report anything weird. I have a feeling she is betraying me."

"Yes Naraku"

"Good now follow me." I walked back out where Kagura was waiting and introduced her to Kanna. "Kagura from now on you will take Kanna with you. She will help you go up against the members in Inuyasha's group."

"Yes Naraku"

"Good now off with you two and go find Inuyasha." They quickly left on Kagura's feather while I went back to planning Inuyasha's doom. After awhile I started planning on how I was going to make up with Sesshomaru. After much thinking I finally found a plan that would do just perfect. It started getting late so I decided to go to bed and start on my plans in the morning. I headed to my room and got into bed. Sleep came swiftly to me and soon I was dreaming of my mate.

When I awoke I began on my plan that would entice my mate's sadistic side. I went to a nearby human village and kidnapped the most handsome human male there. I easily snuck up behind him and knocked him out. He will be out long enough for me to get him to Sesshomaru's manor. Once there I took him to my mate's room and tied him to the bed naked. I couldn't wait until my mate saw his new present. I hope he likes it enough to forgive me for not staying until he woke up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

Once the day was over and everyone had their bellies full I tucked Rin into bed and went to my own room once she was asleep. I did not expect to find Naraku with a human male tied to my bed. The human was nice on the eyes with long blood red hair and an effeminate physique. I walked closer to the human to get a better look. "What is this all about Naraku?"

"Oh nothing much just thought you would like this present. Go on open it he's been struggling for awhile now and he's tired himself out." I placed my hand on the human's chest and he looked at me angrily with his emerald green eyes. I dragged my hand down his chest until I reach his waist. What should I do with him? Make him a slave or kill him now? I thought about it long and hard until I came up with the best solution. I will make him my pet and when I'm too pregnant to care for Rin he can. Since he's human I'm sure he'll know how to care for a human girl. First I'll have to see if he's physically and mentally fit to be my pet.

I reached for his genitals and felt around to see how developed he is. "Let go of me you filthy demon! Don't touch me!" I quickly slapped him across the face for his audacity.

"I will do as I please human!" I will have to break this human's spirit if I plan to use him as I've planned. I released the bonds keeping him from escaping. He tried to run but I caught him easily by the throat and pent him to the bed. "Naraku could you come help me out of my clothes?"

"Sure" my mate came up behind me and undid my clothes. They fell slowly to the ground while I positioned myself on top of my new pet.

"What is your name human?"

"I'll never tell you anything!"

I leaned in closely while he struggled uselessly and said, "Between me and my mate by the end of the night you'll be wishing you had told me your pathetic human name." I turned towards my mate and said, "Could you spread his legs for me since I seem to have my hand full with keeping him still." He quickly came to my aid spreading the human male's legs effortlessly.

**EDITED **

By the time Naraku was finished with my pet he was bleeding from more places than just his ass. I walked over to my pet once my mate was done and asked, "So human what is your name?" It took a while but finally he answered.

"Michael my name is Michael."

"Well Michael you will be my pet until I decide to let you go. For tonight you will sleep on the floor at the foot of the bed and you will call me and my mate master when you address us."

"Yes master."

"Good now let us sleep I have had a busy day." My new pet Michael slowly got out of the bed and made his way to where I designated him to sleep. He left a bloody trail on the way to his sleeping spot. I looked over at my mate sitting on the bed covered in blood. He looked so beautiful covered in blood the read making his eyes stand out more. I made my way over to him and kissed him passionately.

"Come my mate let us retire to bed." I nodded and joined him in my blood covered bed. We cuddled for awhile and I licked off some blood that I could reach on his shoulder. I fell asleep soon with my mate beside me knowing that when I awoke he would most likely to be gone in the morning.

AN: I hope you like these two new chapters please review and tell me what you think I really love to read your reviews it makes me feel like someone out there is really enjoying this story. So please review


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Naraku's P.O.V)

When I awoke I looked at my sleeping mate and smiled. I was glad that he enjoyed my gift. Just the thought of last night had me hardening. I just loved torturing human and having the feel of the blood on my skin. My mate began to awaken with the increasing smell of my arousal. "Morning Naraku."

"Morning, I'm glad you liked my present."

"I loved it. I will put him to good use once he's properly trained." He began to stretch and the sheets fell away to show off his slightly rounded stomach. I will have to step up my plans if I'm going to destroy Inuyasha before our child is born. As I continue to look at his delectable flesh my eyes start to cloud ever in lust. I caress his chest down to his stomach and begin a torturously slow path down below the sheets. My mate begins to pant and mean. I touch his hardened member and begin to torture his body with endless pleasure. Just as I was turning him around so I could fuck him from behind he jumped up.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry I have to go take care of Rin and then I have to start training my new pet. I have a lot to do today and this will just have to wait." He rushed out of bed and began to get dressed. I was shocked that he would willingly leave in the middle of sex. My shock soon turned to anger when I realized he left me with an unsatisfied hard on. I angrily got out of bed wanting to take my frustration out on something. I then noticed the shaking human that I gave to my mate laying on the floor at the foot of the bed. I walked over and picked him up by his hair then threw him on the bed. My mate's pet was still naked and bloody from last night. I turned him on his stomach and held him down while I beat him bloody. I then propped him on his hands and knees and thrust my hardened member into his unprepared entrance. His screams of pain were ignored as I pounded into him repeatedly and blood began to leak down his thighs. I came with a shout and removed myself from his body.

"You better get back on the floor before my mate comes back." He crawled back on the floor with slight groans of pain while I began to get dress so I could continue my plans for Inuyasha's demise. I left my mate's manor to return back to my manor that I shared with my mate to a wait for Kagura's and Kanna's return. It didn't take long for them to show up after I arrived and I could tell by the look on Kagura's face that they weren't returning with good news.

AN: I know I know I'm sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately because I've been trying to get used to college for the first time. It's really hard to balance classes and writing all my stories so I was wondering if you guys would rather I wait until I get breaks to write long chapters or would you rather I put out shorter chapters more frequently. Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

Naraku thought a new pet will make me forget that he's never around anymore well he's got another thing coming. I went and checked on Rin. She was in her room playing with some doll the servants must have given her. "Sesshomaru-sama is it time for breakfast?"

"Come Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Rin got up to follow me and I began to walk towards the dining hall. Rin took a seat at the massive table and the servants bought out the food for us and as I watched her eat I noticed she was a very messy eater. I paid it no mind because soon my new pet will correct that. After breakfast was over I walked Rin back to her room and told her to stay there and play until I came to get her. She nodded and gave me a big grin that showed a few missing teeth before going inside her room. I returned to my room to find my slave with fresh blood covering him. Naraku must have had a little fun before he left. I reached down and picked him up and took him to the baths. I sat him in the warm water and gently cleaned him of the dried blood and semen before drying him off and dressing his wounds. Michael didn't even respond to anything being done to him and I hope that he isn't too broken to do what I need him to do. After I dressed him in one of the servants clothes I decided to see how much damage had been done.

"Michael you are going to be my personal servant and private tutor to my ward. Nothing like last night will ever happen to you again as long as you obey me and do what I tell you. Do you understand?" At first nothing happened and I was beginning to count my loses when finally he answered with a slight nod. "Good now this is what you will be doing you are going to teach my ward Rin everything a human girl should know along with etiquette and some human history. That will be your main focus until I become too heavy with child to do things for myself, then you will split your duties between Rin and myself. Do I make myself clear?" Michael nodded again. "You will also answer me by saying yes lord Sesshomaru do you understand?"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru"

"Good now I will give you some advice stay away from my mate if you want to remain unharmed. He doesn't care for humans and you are definitely the lowest form of human."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru."

"Good now follow me and I'll show you my ward. If you harm her in anyway, or try to escape what happened to you last night will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." I headed towards Rin's room and knocked before opening the door to find Rin sitting on the bed playing with her doll.

"Rin I have someone for you to meet." Rin jumped up and rushed over to me with a smile on her face. "This is Michael he will be your tutor. He will show you how to read, write, eat properly, sit properly, and along with that teach you some history. When you are older I will continue your education with demon etiquette and history. You will meet with him every day after breakfast until lunch. Then after lunch you will have free time until dinner after dinner it's off to bed with you."

"Okay Sesshomaru-sama"

"Michael I am going to leave you with Rin and I will be back to get her for lunch."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." I left the room to head to my office to get a few things straight before the pup is born. It wasn't long before it was time for lunch. I left the office and made my way to Rin's room I opened the door to find Rin sitting in Michael's lap counting. She smiled when she noticed I was at the door and leaped out of his lap. I brought Rin with me to the dining hall, after showing Michael where the servants eat. Lunch was simple and silent. I was thinking 

about what I was going to do about Naraku's obsession with Inuyasha. I believe I will have to put an end to this madness myself if my pup is going to have a father in his life.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just haven't felt like writing lately. I hope you like the new chapter please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Naraku's P.O.V)

I continued to plan Inuyasha's demise over the course of months with no luck. I am beginning to get desperate with my plans. My mate is becoming heavier with child and if I am to have Inuyasha destroyed before the birth of my child then I must have him destroyed soon. This is my last chance since Sesshomaru is due to go into labor at anytime. I summon Kagura and Kanna to me. They enter the battle room and bow before me, "Kagura I need you to follow Inuyasha closely but do not let him catch you. I will give you a signal then I want you to lead them to me. Kanna I need you to guard my mate's manner so no one except I may enter. Kagura once you have lead Inuyasha and his group to me I want you to distract his group while I deal with Inuyasha I don't want any interference from anyone this is going be the last battle. "

"Yes Naraku" Kagura and Kanna said. Kagura left to begin her watch of the Inuyasha group while Kanna and I made our way to Sesshomaru's manor. When I reached the manor I found Sesshomaru in his room in the bed where the healer had ordered him to stay for the final month of his pregnancy.

"Oh I see you have decided to stop by to see your pregnant mate huh?"

"I see the hormones have still got you under their control."

"You would think you would be nice to the person carrying your future heir."

"Everything will change soon you'll see. I see you still have that pet I gave you." I looked over and saw the human male I gave to my mate sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed watching us argue with deep interest. He looked well cared for more cared than I would like but I can't tell my mate how to treat a slave.

"Yes he's come in handy with doing the things for me that you should have."

"Ouch hit me where it hurts huh."

"Well I have to do something. I'm not going to sit here and let you run all over one anymore."

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me again. I guess I should just leave huh?" I turned to leave but stopped when I heard Sesshomaru screamed for him to stay. I walked back over to my mate and sat next to him on the bed. "I knew you missed me."

"Don't flatter yourself it's just the hormones." I bent down and kissed him silent and as I continued to kiss him I reached down to caress his distended stomach where my future heir was being housed. "My healer says I should burst sometime real soon."

"I know and I have made arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"You shall see."

"Well hopefully it is something worth waiting for."

"Oh it will be if it turns out the way I plan." I stayed with my mate for an entire day helping him with paper work and rubbing places on his body that ached before sending my signal for Kagura to lead Inuyasha to me. I left my mate asleep and went to stand out in the front court yard to wait for Inuyasha. It was dark outside and it didn't take long before Inuyasha came barging onto the manor's grounds. "Naraku have you finally decided to let me beat your sorry ass!"

"No I have finally decided to destroy you." Inuyasha was the first to attack with punches and kicks that I dodged as much as possible before throwing my own punches. Kagura was doing what I told her to do by taking care of Inuyasha's friends.

Inuyasha and I had been fighting for hours and both of us were covered in blood when I smelled my mate coming toward the battle field, "STOP IT NOW!!!!!" We both paused mid punch and turned to look at Sesshomaru. "I am tired of you guys fighting! Naraku I do not need you to get revenge for me! I can fight my own battles! If you do not stop fighting I swear I will kill you myself! Now Inuyasha leave before I decapitate you where you stand! Naraku get your ass in here and help me to get to the birthing room because I have gone into labor!" He turned around and walked back into the manor with his pet helping him to walk away and I quickly followed him because I knew better than to not listen to him when he's in a really bad mood.

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but this chapter is the second to last chapter so this story is almost done. You can expect the last chapter to be updated soon also. Please review and maybe I'll put it up sooner. ^_^


End file.
